Hormones raging for Captain Hook
by CoralPotion
Summary: Laura Whitely is taken from London by Peter Pan and just left at the black castle. But what happens when she meets suave, charming, sexy, tempting Captain James Hook? Her hormones start to race and that sly fox Hook sees this as a challenge...
1. Meeting Captain Hook

Hi Everyone it is I, CP

I know I haven't updated in ever but I'm going to work on that, Recently I've gone through a bad breakup so if the stories are rubbish then I am very sorry.

Had this floating in my head and finally said "Woman! Write the infernal thing down!" which I have - Proud moment.

Soooo... the plot? There isn't one exactly, it's what would happen if I went to Neverland and met the irresistable Captain hook (Swoons). It jumps right in to the castle scene where Wendy is hiding behind the rock - well move over toots cause I'm in town now! hehe.

Wendy in this story never was there, I was instead and John and Michael weren't there held captive with Tiger Lilly either, instead hook and his crew used the black castle as just... a crib really. Imagine if I was there... - that would be SO fun! I'd just annoy the hell out of Tinkerbell!

Written as a second person for me identity has to be a secret secrets are what keeps the mind playing and I used a complete fake name.

Hope you enjoy - swearing and lemony

Peter Pan - 2003

* * *

><p>She had her back against the cold hard rock as she took deep gulps of air.<p>

Standing not far from her was the notorious Captain James Hook. She always, when her grandmother read her and her cousins the stories of Peter Pan- always thought there was more to Hook's character than what was made out. In the stories it said he had eyes of forget-me-nots, well it was more like forget-me-completely(!). His eyes were a cool blue colour with hints of steel grey in them, his moustache gave him a look of... danger and excitement, and his body... (*fans self repeatedly* was well toned from the hard labours of the sea along with his mannerisms which screamed smug and arrogant- but in a appealing and sensual way.

Thunder moaned in the sky with a crackle of lighting ahead, she jumped as the sudden noise and gave a tiny squeak of surprise then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as she realised he would have heard that. As she predicted, Hook look slowly around him- the sudden flashes of lightning making his eyes shine dangerously; he could have swore he heard... a girl... a girl?

"Pan!" He thought suddenly, the brat must have brought a girl with him to Neverland with promises of games and adventure. Little did she know what a dangerous cad he was...

Through a crack in the rock she opened her eye and looked at him in full awe, oh... my... lord... he was absolutely... she couldn't even find the words to describe him.

Another bang caused her to swiftly move her eye from the crack and clutch the rock face, her white nightgown magically hadn't a stain of mud or water upon it but her baby pink cardigan was ruined for sure. A gentle movement of the wind caused her long blonde hair to move across her face making her nose twitch.

"Oh crap..." she thought as she couldn't hold in a sneeze. Her cousins David and Cody always teased her about the way she sneezed, they said it was like a baby sneezing and a small cat which she never quite understood.

Hook turned abruptly drawing his sword, the childlike sneeze (Even a fictional character thinks I sneeze weird!) came from behind that eroded rock...

Slow paces he took as he slyly crept around the rock.

"Come out come out wherever you are" He taunted in a birdsong manor. Her eyes widened in panic and her chest started to rise and fall quickly, he had found her!

"I shall not harm thou my dear"

Oh... how the hell could anyone resist his voice! But still she stayed until she heard him draw nearer, and started to tiptoe around the rock to only find she was at the spot where he was originally.

She scanned her surroundings and quickly tried to patter way when she saw a hook in front of her.

"Good evening" he smirked at the girl as she bit her lip with nervousness. She was a pretty child, no! not a child at all... a young woman! to say the least, beautiful pale skin, full lips, eyes of green and blue with just a touch of gold in them, and a thin slender body with a tumble of smooth blonde locks.

"Erm... Good evening sir" she said nervously but politely as her teeth were having a fight with her lip.

He walked into her which made her take a step back, step in, step back, until her back hit a freezing cold smooth rock surface which made her gasp loudly the sudden temperature. She was trapped against a rock while this man was standing in front of her with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Thou has never been to Neverland before, may I ask of your name?" he asked with a voice lined of seductiveness

"My name is Laura Whitely, I'm from London where Peter brought me" She answered

He mmmed for a second.

"How rude of me Miss Whitely, I am Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger" giving a dazzling smile then leaned forward and kissed her hand like a gentleman would.

She whimpered quietly so he wouldn't hear, he did...

"Pleased to meet you Captain" she said breathlessly

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Whitely" he purred letting his hook move a stray lock behind her ear gently so he didn't hurt her. He knew that he was arousing her, of course he knew this reaction anywhere, no one could ever resist the charm of Captain Hook and this young lady was falling right into his spell.

They just looked at each other for a minute when Hook finally piped up "If thou is not offended Miss Whitely, what art thou year?"

She inwardly laughed, typical male response- How old are you.

"I am sixteen and four months Captain thank you for asking" she smiled dreamily, Hook growled to himself... sixteen... oh to be young (sorry HAD to put that!)

Hook took a step back.

"My dear Miss Whitely! You must accompany me to my ship, it is dastardly cold out here and a nice drink of tea will soon warm you up"

"I'd rather you warm me up" She murmured

"I beg your pardon?" cocking his head to the side - sly devil, he knew EXACTLY what she said.

"I would be delighted Captain thank you very much"

So of they went to the rowing boat which the crew were made to row and make way for the Jolly Roger.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter one, chapter two should be up soon I promise promise promise!<strong>

**So what do you think? Good, crap, awesome, shite? **

**Any suggestions on what should happen next onboard the Captain's ship? - Oooohhh gonna be exciting! **

**Review if you would like.**

**Smee: PLEASE or the cap'in will shoot me**

**Captain Hook: Shut up Smee!**

**Me: Hey don't talk to him like that James Hook!**

**Captain Hook: You dare challenge me girl?**

**Me: Bring it Hooky**

**Captain Hook: Oh I shall my love, I shall... perhaps in a more, exciting way- if the kind readers review...**

**Me: *breathless- grabs computer scene* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOW DAMN IT!**

**Harry Potter: Fan girls huh?**

**Me, Hook, Smee: Fuck off Potter!**


	2. On the ship

Hi I'm back! So here's chapter two of the story, its more humour this chapter - but lemons on three I promise!

p.s I'm going to try to make this seriously funny at Smee's unfortunate leisure

me: Sorry Mr Smee

Smee: *pouts and leaves*

me: Hehehe Smee's a funny name...

* * *

><p>Currently: Captain Hook *swoons again no one to catch so falls in a heap* invites Lauren Whitely to the Jolly Roger for some tea and perhaps some "entertainment"<p>

*Starts hyperventilating then gets slapped by the crocodile*

Me: Wait, what?!

Crocodile: Sorry CP

Me: S'okay Crocky

* * *

><p>On board the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook led her to his cabin and pulled a seat out for her politely.<p>

"Thank you Captain" She said as she sat down as gracefully as she could physically manage, but with genetics like hers she didn't have a great chance(!)

"Call me James" Hook said giving her yet another dashing smile as he sat down on his regular chair and started to pour some rum. He lifted the bottle to her as to say "do you want some" but she quietly replied no thank you.

He sipped his rum while looking at the young woman before him, my what a pretty lass, his crew would do most unholy things to her if she accidentally wandered into their decks.

"Then I must insist you call me Laura, James" she said testing his name on the tip of her tongue. It felt forbidden... she liked it.

"Do you indeed? Miss Laura" the captain smirked sarcastically and gave a low chuckle at seeing her cheeks turn a slight shade of scarlet.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, didn't you know? Jameeeeesss" She teased batting her eyelashes at him.

Hook nearly choked on his rum, this girl wanted to play? with him? He? The devil of the seas? The Casanova of Neverland? THE Captain Hook? Very well my dear, we shall see who shall win at this game of seduction...

"How incredibly thoughtless of me Miss Whitely, the tea! SMEEEEEE!" He yelled which made her ears ring a bit

* * *

><p>A pudgy man with a striped shirt obviously to small for him rushed in while pushing his "Harry Potter like" glasses further up the bridge of his nose.<p>

"Yes Cap'in?"

"Smee we have a guest on board tonight, a Miss Laura Whitely, Go fetch some tea and some food for her - there's a good man" Hook answered in what must have been the most rudely manor invented.

"Yes Cap'in, Miss, er, I could make you a erm..." he started rambling but was brought out of it when Hook slammed his Hook on the table which caused both Smee and Laura to jump - with an exception of her squeaking

"A sandwich!" He said quickly

"A sandwich Smee? A Sandwich?!" Hook thundered - Smee looked like he was going to release his bowels all over the floor (Poor Smee..)

She moved over to the captain's side and placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"Captain, please don't be angry with him, I am not hungry anyway or thirsty. Please Captain" she pleaded with him to calm his raging temper.

Hook cocked his head to the side to look at her, she was brave he'd give her that, he detected some... stubbornness and feistiness in the lass - that, he would play with later...

"Smee you are dismissed for the night, no one is to interrupt or come in to this cabin unless the ship is sinking and Pan is dancing the Irish jig!" He said cooly resisting to place his boot up the mans breeches. *snorts, I feel so bad for Smee!*

"Yes Cap'in, Is the woman staying the night?" Smee said staying as near to the door as possible so if Hook went to run at him he would be able to jump aboard quickly.

She looked at Smee then the Captain, Peter - well he HAD left her, but said she would stay with the lost boys or somewhere. It occurred to her that Peter hadn't been looking for her nor did she have a place to sleep.

"Honestly Mr Smee, Captain I will retire to a cave or somewhere and sleep, I do not wish to impose" she said shyly

"Brimstone and gall my dear girl! You shall sleep here!" cried Hook as he stood from his chair behind her.

"Is there maybe just a corner on the ship I can" she was interrupted by Hook's laughter

"My dear sweet girl! You shall be sleeping in MY cabin, here"

Both she and Smee looked confused, the captain's cabin?

"Captain I appreciate your hospitality but I cannot sleep in here! She argue her case.

Hook flashed a look a Smee that said "If you don't leave in the next 3 seconds you overgrown striped maggot I shall use your blubber to shine the oars!"

"Goodnight miss, Cap'in!" Smee cried slamming the door shut and scampering away

She couldn't believe it... how mean to his crew WAS Hook? and if she was to sleep in his room... he... She suddenly realised; he wanted her. Hook - Hook wanted her! Yes! erm, no! er, maybe?

"My dear you are trembling" Hook breathed in her ear as he pulled his hard, toned body at the back of hers.

She gasped quietly and took a calming breath.

"Captain, where shall I sleep?" she uttered quite pathetically to change the... conversation

"In my bed of course Miss Whitely" Her last name he hissed right. in. her. ear. This was nuts! A crazy nuts! A wacky nuts! A... oh who the hell was she kidding, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife or hook as it maybe! (hehe)

"But where shall you sleep? J, J.. James?" She breathed, her chest rising and falling at a fast and rising pace.

Hook wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her right back against him, his own "sword" was really "hooked" on seeing her.

"Good lord is that?" she thought quickly, holy fecking Christ it was! and it was growing - oh my good god, Hook was extremely EXTREMELY hard!

"With. you. on. my. bed. right. after. I. ravish. that. body. of. yours. Miss. Whitely" He growled pronouncing each word with more danger than the previous.

She groaned as her excitement built and butterflies growing.

Captain hook turned the girl quickly so she was looking right. at. him. His eyes were clouded with lust and arousal and hers were just the same but with a sense of... fear?

"She is pure" he thought to himself, very well, he could be gentle at first with her as a Gentleman should, but as soon as the pain subsides - he will take her hard until she screams his name in the throes of passion.

Hook used his hook (no not an innuendo!) and (carefully!) pulled her to him in a searing kiss.

She moaned against his dominant lips - holy fuck this is hot!

His teeth nipped on her bottom lip and swallowed her gasp again by his mouth, her hands came up around her neck and his hook lying at her lower back while his hand was on the back of her head keeping her to him.

Tongues fought in battle for dominance but Laura didn't even stand a chance against... Captain - sex god of sodding legs- Hook. He growled possessively and lifted her up while they kissed. He pinned her to the door of his bedroom and pulled away from her addictive lips.

She let out a whimper of loss as he pulled away and stared into his grey sparked eyes, there was enough electricity between them to give Smee the opportunity to make hot-dogs!

His mouth curled up in a smirk and gave her quick peck on the lips before moving to her ear.

"Don't worry my heart, I shall be gentle, at first". He licked behind her ear then took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently (I'm hysterical at this actually because I have two piercings on each earlobe and if he was to have my earlobe he'd be so unsure of his next move!) causing her to moan softly and place her lips at his ear.

"Thank you, but after you have... taken my... you know, you can..." she stopped and looked down blushing.

Hook lifted her head and smiled then leaned in to her neck and spoke "You can? What does thou want my dear?" right after he uttered the words, he sucked on her pulse point which made her move her hips to meet his stiff dick which made him abruptly move and stare at her with fire in his eyes.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he purred quite lowly

"After, after the pain goes away I want, I, I , I want y, y, you to -" she moaned impatiently thrusting her hips up to meet his, she was rewarded with an animalistic growl and he held her tight against him speaking in a dangerous voice.

"Yes?..." he was going to burst if she didn't get the sentence out in the next 5 seconds

"Fuck me hard Captain, make me writhe underneath you as you take me to the height of ecstasy, fuck me James so hard I cant fucking walk tomorrow!" She growled back at him like a woman possessed.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Gladly" he hissed slamming their lips together once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Hook: Well, that was certainly... descriptive wouldn't you agree Miss Potion?<strong>

**Me: *cant even talk - biting thumb hard***

**Captain Hook: Nothing to say my dear? or perhaps are you embarrassed? hm?**

**Me: Fuck you Hook!**

**Captain Hook: *seductively* Believe me darling, that will be more than words in the next chapter**

**Me: *shivering and trembling* I cant wait that long you arsehole!**

**Captain Hook: Now, now, tut tut Miss Potion think wisely, you wouldn't want to see me angry now would you  
><strong>

**Me: *suggestively* maybe I would**

**Captain Hook: You would minx **

**Me: Good lord I think I'm going to faint!**

**Crocodile: I'll catch you!  
><strong>

**Me: Thanks Crocky x**

**Captain Hook: GET THAT DAMN BEAST AWAY!**

**Me: He isn't gonna hurt you, you big pansy**

**Captain Hook: *suggestively* Oh?**

**Crocodile: I'm gonna leave before they start shagging**

**Me: If I was so lucky...**

**Captain Hook: What was that lass?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Harry Potter: Hiya guys!**

**Captain Hook: Oh for - **

**Me: Harry please bugger off**

**Harry Potter: Kay Bye!**

**Edward Cullen: I am a vampire**

**Captain Hook: No your a fucking twinkly fairy princess and your soon GONNA BE a dead fucking twinkly fair princess if you don't fuck of back to fucking twinkly fairy princess land!**

**Edward Cullen: I have awesome hair**

**Me: CROCK!**

Crocodile: ON IT! - then eats Edward whole.


End file.
